1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to digital image processing, and more specifically pertains to miniature digital video teleconferencing imaging systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Video teleconferencing cameras for personal computers are becoming very common. It is desirable to reduce the size of video cameras intended for personal and industrial use in order to increase their range of application. One major challenge for personal computer video camera designers is to locate the camera lens as close to the user""s eye level as possible so that the camera is neither too high and looking above the user""s forehead, nor too low and looking up the user""s nose. Moreover, the ideal location for the camera should not obscure the user""s vision of the computer screen.
It is ergonomically correct for the user to look down at the screen, so that the user""s eyeballs are approximately level with the top of a computer monitor screen or at a slight distance, such as one inch, below the top. However, conventional teleconferencing cameras are generally designed to be seated on the top of a computer monitor, which means that they are placed too high. For that reason, the typical conventional cameras are designed with a very low height profile in order to place the camera lens as low as possible, for example, as shown in FIG. 1.
Other conventional cameras have the lens mounted at the end of an elongated, flexible shaft, which gives them the appearance of an eye on a very long neck, as shown in FIG. 2. This structure allows manual adjustment of the lens location with a high degree of freedom, but the design may obscure the computer monitor screen. Further, the device is not pocketable and such cameras appear visually threatening due to their shape, which is remindful of scary creatures from horror films. Moreover, the conventional teleconferencing cameras do not provide a variety of mounting options, and very few can be fixedly secured to a computer monitor or to a screen of a portable computer.
Furthermore, since conventional video cameras are not fixedly secured to the computer display screen, they may easily be subjected to vibrations and impacts, which are transmitted to the inner electronic elements. Additionally, in the conventional models of teleconferencing cameras, all electronic components are grouped in the same casing, which prohibits the distribution and dissipation of heat. The foregoing heat and vibration problems lead to an undesirable decrease in the reliability of video cameras.
Therefore, there is a need for a miniature, pocketable digital video teleconferencing camera for desktop or portable computers which has a simple and aesthetically pleasing design. Moreover, there is a need for small, low cost, digital teleconferencing cameras for consumers, which are inexpensive, suitable for mass production, durable, ergonomically comfortable, and which provide ease of handling, high fidelity images with inexpensive lenses, a wide range of uses, and a variety of mounting options.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve video cameras.
It is a primary object of the present invention to overcome the aforementioned shortcomings associated with the prior art and provide a miniature and pocketable digital video teleconferencing camera for provision of high quality images at low cost.
Another object of this invention is to provide a small video camera for desktop or portable computers in which the camera lens is level with the user""s eyes and which is reasonably resistant to vibrations and impacts to which the casing may be subjected.
Still other objects of this invention are to minimize the space required for the camera and to enhance the distribution and dissipation of heat by the shape of the camera.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a small video camera which can be fixedly secured to a computer monitor or the screen of a portable computer and which is suitable for mass production and use in a variety of consumer imaging applications.
These, as well as additional objects and advantages of the present invention, are achieved by a digital video teleconferencing camera including a first housing and a second housing pivotally mounted to the first housing. The first housing comprises a rear lens enclosure and a front lens enclosure which together enclose a lens and a first printed circuit board. The second housing comprises a top base enclosure and a bottom base enclosure which together enclose a second printed circuit board. Cable means is further provided for electrically connecting the first and second printed circuit boards contained in the respective housings. The pivoted interconnection permits the first and second housings to open to a predetermined angle with a respect to one another. When opened to the predetermined angle, the camera may be placed on the comer of a computer display screen such that the lens housing extends downwardly in front of the display screen level with the user""s eyes.
The invention thus facilitates implementation of a digital miniature, flip-open, pocketable camera for video teleconferencing in which the camera lens is level with the user""s eyes, and which is attachable to a desktop or portable computer display. The invention further facilitates such a camera which is inexpensive, durable, ergonomically comfortable, easy to operate, and is adaptable to a variety of mounting options. Enhanced distribution and dissipation of heat is additionally because its two part construction entirely separates the first and second printed circuit boards from one another.